


Diminishing Light In The Blizzard

by Vesperum_Lux



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Au of sorts, Both story wise and structure wise, But kind of, Cheating, First Fic Bear With Me, Gay relationships cuz yes, Grundy never happened because ew, How Do Tags Work?, Hurt No Comfort, I don't hate Archie I swear, I don't know ok, I don't think it makes sense, I forgot to mention angst, I'm not joking it is OOC, I'm stopping now lol, Instead Fourth of July is open to interpretation, Kind of compliant?, M/M, Might turn into a multi fic later, Most of Riverdale plot isn't in here tbh, My first fic is this and I am disappointed in myself, OOC - Kind of, Sad Jughead Jones, Warning it is S A D, more appropriate tags to be added later, no happy ending, read if you dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperum_Lux/pseuds/Vesperum_Lux
Summary: Betty knows that this isn’t going to end well, when Jughead walked past her he smiles and gives a nod, but she saw in his eyes the ice cold stare, but what made her sad the most, was that if you squinted, in the depths of the blizzard in his eyes, a lost, broken, boy, is now wandering aimless, as the light in his life is gone. Archie you fucked up, realizing how she never seen how much Jughead loved Archie, and for a while Archie loved him back. All those moments, Jughead didn’t have to forgive Archie for being a dick, he didn’t have to forgive him about the Fourth of July, but he did, he gave him a second chance because he loved him. The second chance is gone, she thinks, Archie you wasted your last chance of gaining your best friend back. But Betty knows what extents Archie actually broke Jughead too. No, she thinks. I will not let the Archie break his heart further. Filled with resolve she vows to not lose Jughead, not again, Archie be damned. I will not let you shatter the heart you froze Archie.





	Diminishing Light In The Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
I'm trash and this is my first fic. It doesn't make sense and I really love angst oops. Read this shitty fic please and thank you.  
Warning - Gay relationships so leave If you don't like. It is sad did I mention that. Lots of angst do not expect a happy ending. (It might be if I continue lol)
> 
> Um, anyway do enjoy this trashy fic it is REALLY bad. And short. Oops.
> 
> One more warning - It is not proofread grammatical errors and punctuation errors abound.

Jughead walks down the streets of Riverdale tired and ready to just fall asleep, he decided that he wasn’t all that hungry when he was at Pops and left earlier. Walking down the streets he sees his temporary abode. Archie and he have been dating for a while but no one knows. He thinks distantly why Archie has been very distant recently. He’s been spaced out a lot. Speak of the devil, he sees Archie on the porch with… Betty? _They seem awfully close_ he thinks. He decides to just listen and ducks behind a bush, he is kind of surprised none of them noticed him, they must be really focused on what they are talking about. All of a sudden Archie leans in and kisses Betty, his stomach drops. Without thinking he quickly ducks out trying not to be noticed. _Luckily, they are too busy sucking face to even notice _he thinks bitterly. Guess he’ll just go somewhere else for the time being the thought of Archie cheating on him weighing heavily in his head.

Jughead doesn’t cry though, he knows better not to, it makes him feel vulnerable, _plaster a smile, act distant be disregarding just like you used to_, he thinks to himself. He doesn’t know where he’s walking until he ends up at the river. He thinks to himself he can pass time by sitting there, listening to the currents he brings out his laptop. Time passes a lot faster than he thought enamored with writing and the calming currents of Sweetwater River.

It’s dark, the moment he realizes how much time he has actually spent here and stands up. Before he shuts his laptop, he looks at the time, alerting him it is just before midnight. Shocked he decides to head home. _Why did that word sound so bitter? _Jughead thinks to himself.

\-----

Arriving home, he realizes that he has a choice, confront Archie or push him away. Trying to delay the inevitable he decides to just push Archie away until he gives up and breaks up with him personally. That way he doesn’t have to deal with the confrontation.

“Jug! Where have you been, I was so worried its almost midni- hey are you okay?” Archie asks concern lacing his face. _Wow if I didn’t know what was happening earlier today, I would have never figured, he’s got the act down-pat._ Jughead thinks.

“I’m fine, just tired” He pushes past Archie who was still standing on the stairs. But a hand on his shoulder pulls him back to him. _Too close _he thinks.

“C’mon Juggie, I thought we promised to each other that we can help you, don’t try to hide things.” Archie looks at him straight in the eyes. Jug thinks he looks beautiful in this dim light, _too close damnit_, he pries Archie’s arm away and attempts to walk up the stairs, he doesn’t get stopped this time.”

“I’m fine Archie, really. But I’m sleeping on the floor tonight, it’s getting hot recently and your body heat is way too high you’re a fucken human heater.” Jughead tries to cover up with some dim-witted lie that is kind of the truth he supposes, Archie is a literal heater. He takes the silence as a yes and keeps walking forward.

After while of setting up the mattress he gets in promptly falling asleep. Mumbling some sort of good night before doing so.

\-------

Sunlight creeps through the windows, stirring Archie awake, he instinctively searches for the person next to him, only to be greeted with nothing. He doesn’t even see Jughead in the room, grasping for his phone he checks the time. _Holy shit I’m late I need to get to school._ Archie promptly gets up and starts getting ready. Brushing his teeth hopping into a pair of jeans at the same time. Grabbing his bag he rushes downstairs neither his Dad or Juggie are anywhere to be seen, probably work and school respectively. _Juggie usually wakes me up if I somehow sleep in, which is rare, something is wrong with him, _he thinks and frowns.

\--------

Jughead arrives to school, his thoughts of the dreams he had, he realized that he actually can’t hide that he knows that two of his closest friends are cheating, knowing he can’t face Archie after just ignoring him and leaving him in the morning, he decides to confront Betty. _Betty doesn’t know that me and Archie are in a relationship though, something doesn’t add up. _He doesn’t find Betty too long afterwards and greets her.

“Betty! Morning, listen I have to tell you something.” Betty smiles back with a similar greeting.

“Morning Jug, sure what’s up.” Jughead demeanor changes into nervousness and what only Betty can state is some for of tenseness.

“Uh, not here follow me.” Betty follows Jughead to a quiet area. “Listen, I need to tell you about me and Archie. We’re dating.” Betty looks shocked, mouth open, eyes with filled with surprise.

“Really! But yesterday he-”

“Kissed you on the front porch? Yea I know.” Jughead states. He didn’t know Betty could be anymore shocked.

“Oh my god, Jug I’m so sorry, I didn’t know, I swear, if I knew I wouldn’t have let him kiss me in the first place.” She states, she looks so sorry. At this statement Jughead replayed what she said in his mind_ if she knew? She wouldn’t have kissed him? Wait she wouldn’t have LET him kiss her?_ Wait he needs to know more, Jughead knows that Betty has a good heart, she wouldn’t have done this if she knew.

“Wait, can you explain what happened?” There are so many holes, like those cheesy romance flicks that he sees every now and then, so many holes that need to be known, need to be understood.

“Archie invited me over yesterday, saying that he needed someone to listen to his new song, I agreed. I came over and he started the song, it was good actually. We stayed and chatted for an hour; I think. Then he walked me out, he said that he is sorry that he didn’t reciprocate my feelings back then and said he did now, not long after he kissed me.” Jughead stared contemplative at what he just heard, sick of looking at the bad side he just nodded, understanding, but sad. However, Betty continued, what she said next confused Jughead.

“Truth is though Jug, that crush on Archie has long been forgotten, not since after Veronica.” Not long after the slip she realized what she just said and clamped a hand over her mouth. Oops. Jughead looks shocked, then smiled and pressed for details.

“Oh my god Veronica? Wait, when, and how, tell me Betty holy shit.”

“A couple of days after she came into this school I think?”

“Oh my god Betty, nice, have you told her?”

“Nope, don’t plan on it.”

“Aw.”

“Anyway.” She coughs and continues. “I’m sorry Jughead but I didn’t know, please you have to understand that. Can you forgive me?” Jughead just smiles.

“It’s not you’re fault Betty, there is no apologies or forgiveness needed because it is unnecessary. Though clearly Archie doesn’t like me anymore I don’t know what to do.”

“How about just confront him? Talk things out, maybe you can make it work again.” Jughead shakes his at this.

“No Betty, we won’t be able to go back if I tell him, plus, I don’t want to deal with any sorry excuse he may conjure up. The blame isn’t on you Betty, its Archie. I’ll just avoid him until he breaks, and break up with me.” He smiles, but that is not a smile of happiness. “Before you ask, I am sure, besides I knew he’d get sick of me anyways, I’m not that much of an interesting person you know.”

“Juggie don’t say that. He does like you he just made a bad decision.”

“Like you said Betty, he said he feels for you now, as far as I know Archie isn’t into polyamorous relationships, neither am I really. It means one thing, he just doesn’t love me anymore.”

“…” Betty stays silent, looking sad, not for herself, but for Jughead. She also feels guilt even though Jughead said it wasn’t her fault.

“This would have been much better if he just outright broke up with me and confronted to me about it. Hypocritical I know because I’m not going to confront him about it.”

“Oh Juggie-“

“Do not say sorry Betty, it is _not_ your fault. And please not a word of this to Archie. Promise me.”

“I can’t say that this may be a bad idea of bottling it up Jughead, pretending it’s fine to some degree is bad, you saw me when I broke down in front of Archie when I still felt feelings for him even after rejecting me. I walked away cried, yelled and said everything was not okay. Just promise me that you won’t let this get too far to the point where both of you end up being broken, I don’t want to lose two of my friends.”

“I promise Betty.”

They hug and continue on with their day. Jughead knows its not her fault, he knows that Archie would not like him anymore eventually. He just thought that Archie would have talked to him, rather finding it out this way through his friend, and seeing it in person. Maybe if he talked to him it would have hurt less. Maybe if he did, they may be able to talk still. But after what just happened, he doesn’t know. Any warmth he held for Archie froze, cold like Sweetwater River during winter. He won’t cry though, not for him, he doesn’t deserve the tears. So he freezes it all, all the tears, all the feelings, everything. He decides then that he should make a game out if it. His heart has turned full ice, no emotion but mischief, revenge and anger. _You wanted me to change Archie, I’m changing but will you like it?_

A young man is walking down the halls of Riverdale High, walking past Betty and Veronica he quickly plasters a smile onto his face and nods.

Betty knows that this isn’t going to end well, when Jughead walked past her he smiles and gives a nod, but she saw in his eyes the ice cold stare, but what made her sad the most, was that if you squinted, in the depths of the blizzard in his eyes, a lost, _broken,_ boy, is now wandering aimless, as the light in his life is gone. _Archie you fucked up,_ realizing how she never seen how much Jughead loved Archie, and for a while Archie loved him back. All those moments, Jughead didn’t have to forgive Archie for being a dick, he didn’t have to forgive him about the Fourth of July, but he did, he gave him a second chance because he loved him._ The second chance is gone, _she thinks_, Archie you wasted your last chance of gaining your best friend back._ But Betty knows what extents Archie actually broke Jughead too. _No,_ she thinks._ I will not let the Archie break his heart further_. Filled with resolve she vows to not lose Jughead, _not again_, Archie be damned. _I will not let you shatter the heart you froze Archie._

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this lol?  
Hi, you made it to the end of the fic?  
Ay good job for making it this far then. Once again I'm sorry for how bad this story is I just needed to vent and hope you at least enjoyed some semblance of what my first fic is lol.
> 
> Comment your thoughts below I guess.


End file.
